Mai, Mai, Mai
by Kittehkat432
Summary: After Chloe is caught sneaking in from training she tells her mom that her and Alek will always be just friends, Not if Alek has a say in it.
1. Chapter 1

"Mai, Mai, Mai..." Amy said, like she was a southern bell saying "My, My, My" I think Amy's lost her mind. She was "shopping" in my store, she barely ever bought anything- I wasn't the only one to notice that though. In the Coffee shop/ Used book store Alek watched me drinking a latte and Paul was reading Cat woman. I had training right after work, and I knew my mom was going to question me about where I go at night and why do I always come home late. Oh well, I did my rounds "Putting Clothes in there placs" when I was actually checking to see if we got anything new that I liked in. I spotted a few things but they weren't anything I would wear to go out. Alek, got up when the bell rang- Jasmine walked in through the store. "Come on Chloe" Alek said in that cute accent, I would never tell him I thought it was cute. I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Yes sir" I said, and waved good bye to Amy and Paul. They weren't excited I was leaving but now we had an understanding why. I made Alek smirk, he was always smirking and always getting on my nerves. "Alek, my mom doesn't appreciate you being on my bed" I said to him.

"On her bed?" Jasmine looked at me and Alek, So Alek hadn't told Jasmine yet... I could tell all the bad things were going through her head, Alek was just laughing at her face and the memory

"It would have been worse if you agreed to let me help you" Alek elbowed me trying to be funny, it wasn't that funny since I was the one that had to face the music.

" I don't even want to know" Jasmine said laughing a little, then we started intense training. I never wanted to bend that way ever again, I walked home and tried to sneak in. Caught of course by mom patrol.

"Where were you?" She asked me eating an apple. "Who were you with?" I knew she was concerned about me, this was becoming a thing for me.

I didn't feel like lying to her tonight. I was tired of saying I was studying, or I had to finish something at the store.  
>"I was with Jasmine and Alek and Jasmine and Alek's home" I said, part lying because if I told her I had mai powers and all she wouldn't believe me and I would be grounded.<p>

"With that boy again? Chloe..." She said shaking her head, I knew she was about to repeat what she said earlier.

"Mom, we are just friends! For the last time, all Alek and I will ever be are just friends" I probably wouldn't have caught my mom saying it if it were not for the hearing

"It looks like just friends when he was in your bed" I rolled my eyes, kissed my mom goodnight and went upstairs to take a shower. I was sore. When I got out and got dressed, because I would never ever get dressed in my room again because of the annoying Alek, I went to my room. Of Course there he was, Laying on my bed.

"Your mom really doesn't like me does she?" He said, I frowned at him. " Do you really believe all we will ever be is friends, Chloe King?" Then he was kissing me, a long kiss. When he was done he had that smug smile on his face and he was out of my window. I thought to myself, Why does he have to make everything so difficult...


	2. Chapter 2

Alek's kiss felt like it could kill me, like my heart would pop out of my chest because it was beating so fast, I was dizzy from his kiss. A little confused, I couldn't sleep... All I saw was a very good looking british guy behind my eyes. Alek was not pacing tonight, so I didn't hear creaking while I was trying to sleep. Trying. I was trying to sort things in my head and so far it was confusing so I started a list.

**Alek:**  
><strong>Strong <strong>

**can protect me from order**

**sexy **

**I can kiss him **

**Smart comments **

**funny cares **

**He is a mai.**

**Brian:**  
><strong>Sweet <strong>

**nice **

**stalking me without reason **

**wants to kiss me**

How did Alek have a longer list than Brian, I wanted to be with Brian- now I had this aching to be with Alek too. He was mai just like me, he knew what to do when it came to protecting me, he was always on my rooftop every single night trying to make sure I didn't get hurt and now, he's kissed me and made me think very hard on who I should never really said choose but it was all in his kiss. The urgency that it provided and, I don't know. He has me without words to even describe the way he kisses. I wanted to be with him, Now I felt like I needed to be with him. It's not going to happen, I told myself but i knew from his kiss that he wanted me just as much and maybe more. I couldn't try to guess his feelings when he was feet away from me. "Alek" I called, in a whisper so I wouldn't wake my mom.

That's when I finally heard the creaking. He came through the window. "Yes?" He said smiling, I could tell that he was tired and he was soaked... When did it start raining?

"About earlier" I said and he got the awful look on his face that he always did in one of these situations.

"You liked it, didn't you" He started coming closer to me, I was getting very nervous with him after earlier who knew what he would try to pull...

"Alek..." I breathed as he got even closer, sitting on my bed he kissed me once more. This one stronger, his hands were in my hair. My arms were locked around his neck, I was kissing him back just as strong. I think he helped me make my choice. I liked that this wouldn't kill him. That this could last. I heard the rain, louder then quiet again.

"Oh my- What is going on here!" Jasmine yelled, "I was here to take the shift and I didn't see you Alek so I was going to check on Chloe and WOAH." Alek's eyes widened, he looked a little angry but his finger was over his lips telling Jasmine she had to be quiet. They listened for any footsteps but there were none. "Would you two like to explain?" Jasmine said, "because earlier we were all just friends!"

Alek moved to the end of my bed, and looked at Jasmine. "Things happen" he said to her smiling. Jasmine was done freaking out.

She got out of my room through the window, I smiled as she said "I am not telling my mom!" Alek looked amazing, his hair still a little damp. It was a little awkward, As much as I wanted to resume what we were doing I didn't want to seem desperate for his kiss.

"Alek.." I started off, and he crawled over holding my hand. I started to hold his hand to. "Do you like me" He looked at me like that was the dumbest question I could have asked.

"I like you, Chloe" he said and then he started kissing me again... "Date me." He said just like I would say 'Kiss Me'

"I will date you, I want to date you so bad" I said and then we started kissing again, I felt like Amy and Paul. Alek started laughing. His laugh that he always had, Alek hadn't change at all.. I wondered if he had always felt like this and tonight he just decided to make a move.

"Chloe King, my girlfriend" He laughed again "Finally" he kissed me one last time on my mouth and then on my forehead "Good night Chloe, see you tomorrow at school"

**FINALLY.**


	3. Chapter 3

I decided not to tell anyone just yet, not even Amy or Jasmine. Of course Jasmine probably knew from what she saw last night- or had a feeling that we would get together. Alek wasn't there when I woke up this morning, not that I noticed. I didn't feel followed either. I skipped first period to meet with Amy and Paul. That was pretty much an every two or three week thing that we did. Amy was smiling at Paul and Paul was trying to talk me into letting him be my sidekick, "I'm asian!" he said as his closing arguement. We ate breakfast and had some hot chocolate, then made our way to school at top speed in Amy's car.

The guard was our friend, so he never wrote us up or anything for doing this. We walked in the school as soon as the bell rang for first period to be dismissed. Amy looked cute today in the outfit that she was wearing, I had suggested it in the store a long time ago. I spotted Alek surrounded by his friends, he looked relieved. Figures, he left me alone this morning and I didn't show up at school. Plus, we have home room and first together. I would have worried too. "Why is he looking at you Chloe?" Amy asked noticing Alek looking at me. I hoped his friends didn't notice like mine did.

"It's a little creepy isn't it?" Paul said "Do you want me to go teach him a lesson, master" Master? I saw Alek smile a little bit.

"Master? Paul I said you could be my sidekick...That doesn't mean you call me Master." He nodded and Amy and I laughed at him. He always wanted to be my sidekick, it was hilarious.

"Okay, Master" Alek said, I turned around his friends were out of sight. He kissed me, in front of everyone. I was so embarassed that he did it. "See you around" he smiled. Amy and Paul's mouths were wide open.

"Chloe, you've been holding back on us!" I was too busy watching Alek walk away. Leave it to Amy to realize what I was looking at. "What is going on with you?" she squealed... Everyone was looking at me. Even that girl that's mom went to work with my mom. She had a cruel smile on her face... Busted, now what am I going to tell my mom.

* * *

><p>LATER:<br>Alek held my hand by the dressing room. Lana was on the phone in the back so I had a little bit of free time. "Why did you do that to me?" I asked him, he was smirking at me.

"We're you going to tell anyone?" He said back and then told me Lana was coming, a quick kiss and then he went into the coffee shop. Lana told me I could go early, she had things she had to do, and she knew if she left I would too. I walked home with Alek on the roof above me. He still had a job to do, those were his words not mine. He was protecting me from dying once more. I couldn't be mad that he wasn't walking with me. When I got home my mom had ordered pizza again.

"Chloe, you're home early!" So was she, Alek came in behind me... Guess he didn't notice my mom was home either. "Oh, Good. Now I can talk to both of you" She sat down at the table and I did too, motioning for Alek to as well. "A little birdie told me-"

"Sarah Mats told you about what happened today, Yes mom Alek and I are now dating so ignore what I said last night. No, we were not dating last night when I said that. And no I have not been sneaking off to see him. Jasmine, his cousin is one of my new best friends."

My mom was in shock that I just came out with the truth, I know that it was something she needed to hear. She nodded, aha. Gotcha mom. We ate pizza and had a little bit of awkward small talk. Alek left, my mom said she approved, and I went to bed. Alek was there already. Watching a movie we had rented a few days ago from redbox. I laid down with him, when he patted the spot beside him. It was nice to have Alek with me, really nice. I fell asleep in his arms... I don't know if it was a dream or not but I thought I heard the words 'I love you' in a british accent.

* * *

><p>I woke up and Alek was there this time, I got ready for school... Alek must have gone home while I was sleeping to change and came back. He looked good. I gave him a big hug and we walked to school hand in hand. I knew everyone would stare just like they did before, and this time in front of his friends he kissed me before class. His friends looked more shocked than Amy had. I knew I had it all right now, had him with me and without a doubt had the super powers. Then life just faded back to normal. ... Brian Called.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I began texting Brian, after he texted me of course.

**TEXT MESSAGES:**

**Brian: I'm seeing somone else **

**Me: me too **

**Brian: Okay **

**Me: We were friends anyway **

**Brian: Do you kiss him?**

**Me: Yes, I do **

**Brian: and you couldn't kiss me?**

**Me: It's not like that...**

**Brian: It's the past, :)**

**Me: I am at shool ttyl?**

**Brian: Sure.**

I was so happy about him seeing someone else, now any guilt that I did have was gone. I could be with Alek and he could be with whoever he's with. Thank God, I didn't want to hurt him by telling him I am with Alek so.. It's okay. I wanted to jump into Alek's arms right now and start kissing him. I told Amy first and she was so happy for me, I mean Amy did like Brian but she said she could tell I was happy with Alek. Paul over heard my conversation, so he got into it. Between classes Amy and I talked about it with Paul trailing behind asking questions that I had already answered, We walked into the lunch room and one of Alek's friend approached me. "Come sit with us today, Chloe- but don't bring these two freaks" I looked at him, okay. I understood I was dating the most popular guy in our school but being rude to my friends, Oh NO.

"Excuse me?" I asked him trying not to raise my voice "They aren't freaks, they're my friends. Just because I'm with Alek does not mean I have to sit with him. It also doesn't mean that I have to ditch MY FRIENDS in order to sit with a group of guys who think with there other heads.. So sorry, I decline your offer" Amy was rambling on and on about how cool that was, I could hear him tell Alek that he better control me. I wanted to throw myself across the room and rip out his lungs. My whole relationship depended on Alek's response to that. If he agreed with that guy then we were going to fall faster than I did when that guy pushed me. If he brushed it off with a few words to avoid something I was fine with that, and if he said something I was fine with that. Alek wasn't looking at me, he changed the subject to something else though, It didn't make me feel great but I saw Alek's very white nuckles. Amy asked me what the guy said to Alek "He told Alek he needed to control me... Wow, I don't know what to say but I have to go" I got up, I hurt for some reason. I at least wanted Alek to say something like 'don't say that about her' or 'shut up' anything but nothing at all? I walked out of the Lunch Room and to the music room, behind the music room was an exit and a good place to lose someone if they were following you. I took off as fast as I could, jumping over any fallen trees. I was careful, I knew very well someone from the order could be following me. I made my way home, somehow. From thinking about being killed, and thinking about not being defended I was upset. I wanted to break something. I wasn't a violent person but I was becoming one.

I don't know what happened, but I picked up the phone book and called someone I had always been able to talk to, not my mom for once but a guy who owned a little shop two miles away from my house. His son answered, I didn't bother leaving a message. I used to go to this little place with my dad, and everytime I missed him or got in a fight with someone I went there. I walked there today, as I sat at the bar I put my head down. "Oh Ms. King, I haven't seen you in awhile" an old man said, "Ah, you've aged a little bit" He laughed at his own joke since he looked like he had aged a lot. "What brings you here?" I explained the situation to him- I guess he would have gotten it more if I added that Alek was my protetor and I was part of an ancient race but that would freak him out. "I see Ms. King, well If you ask me... I boy like him is someone that will stay for a long time. You just got to have it in your heart to forgive and forget." He really was getting older, very old. "I watched you grow up, Chloe and I think you've done a good job. You're mom has done a good job raising you. Now, I may not be into those cell phones or anything like that but really, don't text Alek? That's his name" I nodded "Don't text Alek and tell him how you feel. You should just tell him face to face" I smiled, I knew coming here and talking to this man was the best thing to do. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked me, I said I wanted a pepsi with a cherry. He laughed at me "Some things never change"

I thought about what he said, and he was right. I cared a lot about Alek, was I really going to let this hurt our relationship. Alek had control, he wasn't going to lash out on him in the middle of school. _I bet he's worried, _I thought to myself. Still, I did not leave until I was ready. The old man and I talked about little things like my mom, and about My friends. About how Amy was with Paul (he was just as shocked as I was) My phone was on silent so I didn't hear it ring for once. It was a rule when I came in here. Turn the phone on silent so I could talk to him, "Do you think that my dad will ever come back?" I asked him, I was a little sad thinking about it. I missed him coming here.

"To be honest, if he hasn't already realized what he's left behind then.. I don't think he will" I nodded but I couldn't hide my tears from this man. "Oh Ms. Chloe don't cry"

"It's hard being here and thinking about him" I wished that he would walk through the doors and say he was home. This thing with my dad was so much bigger then Alek and I, but not as big as the Mai thing.

"I know it is, but hey.. We paint walls" The old man also known as Mr. Lin, a chinesse man that came from China with his wife. They had a son in america and opened the shop up. "If that helps I might add that we are having a grandchild- a girl and we are naming her Chloe."

"You're kidding me" I said, he lightened up my day...

"oh yeah, because you're the first young lady that my son served and you are the only one that still comes here" I was so excited, "Schools out now, you should go talk to him. Bye Ms. King. Come back soon"

"Can I bring him here one night?" I asked him, his face lightened up just like mine had when he told me about the name for his grand baby

"Oh yes, I should meet him" He gave me a fake stern look, I hugged him goodbye and left the shop. I didn't know where to go, I knew Alek didn't know where I was so I started at my work, No sign of Alek. I texted Amy and told her to meet me at my job. She was there in less than five minutes. I told her about where I went and how much fun it was to be there. How I talked for hours with him, how he understood and gave me the right advice. Paul came in next, part of me hoped Alek would show up- and the other didn't. I was hoping he was not following my friends to get to me.

I worked a little, and then we all went to the coffee shop. We sat there forever laughing at some stupid things. I wanted to laugh after missing my dad. It was like I was flicking him off saying I was happy. Paul wanted to go somewhere on Saturday with both of us. I finally checked my phone for text messages from Alek...

**Text Messages:**

**Alek: Where r u?**

**Alek: Come on Chloe answer me**

**Alek: Chloe...**

Amy and Paul walked me home, and I walked through the doors. To find Alek at my table with my mom. "Chloe?" my mom called. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit.

"In the flesh" I said, I don't know why but I did.

"Where were you? Your school called, you skipped all afternoon. Alek told me what happened, and I understand that you were mad and couldn't take school but you not telling any one where you went is serious." I saw Alek shaking his head about the serious part.

"Mom, it's obvious where I was!" Alek looked at me, but my mom just nodded "Where do I always go?"

"To that shop/ bar place that your father use to take you, I know. I should have known." She got up and gave me a hug

"I have something exciting to tell you about a baby mom!" My mom paled and looked at Alek automatically "No, NO mom, Mr. Lin's son is naming his baby after me! Isn't that cool"

"Don't scare me like that Chloe!" She said sighing. "Okay I'm going to go upstairs.. Goodnight, I love you." She looked at Alek again "Good night Alek"

"Chloe, I'm sorry." He said "I should have said something but I didn't I know I hurt your feelings..." I let him get that out before I told him this:

"Alek, you are my boyfriend but before that you were one of my friends. It was stupid for me to run off instead of talking to you about it. But if I hadn't I would have stayed mad instead of talking to Mr. Lin about how I feel, he gave me some advice... And I've forgiven you... Are you going to forgive me for being overly dramatic?"

"You were not overly dramatic and of course I forgive you." He kissed me good bye and walked out my door. Just so he could crawl in my window and hold me.


	5. Suggestions?

Ideas: Please review saying which one you like

Chloe breaking up with Brian (like the song irreplaceable) Alek being the "other you"

Alek and Chloe break up and while Chloe's thinking about it she realizes he's everything she needs and they get back together in a romantic way

Chloe gets caught sneaking home and tells her mom that she was with Alek, Now Alek has to go to Chloe's house and have a talk with her mom by himself

Or any other ideas. If no suggestions I'll do the first 1 


End file.
